I love you
by Pirate-chwan
Summary: KisaIta, um aluno seapaixona pelo professor de ed.fisica, sera q vai dar em algo? *nao eh das minhs melhores fics, ma da pro gasto...* Contém yaoi kisaita, sem lemon


_Domingo, último dia de férias._

Itachi suspirou. Ainda não acreditava que morava naquela pocilga. Enfiou a chave na fechadura, chutou a porta que emperrava, e andou entre os ratos e insetos que corriam desesperados a sua frente. Nem quis comer algo. A última chuva alagara a sua cozinha, e agora estava vivendo a base de enlatados e salgadinhos. Bem, pelo menos tinha uma cama razoável, achada na rua... Dirigiu-se ao quarto, jogou a mochila num canto e se largou no colchão encalombado e velho. Não soltou nenhuma das exclamações normais que se diz quando se deita em uma cama confortável após um longo dia. Só sussurrou um "Merda..." baixinho, e fechou os olhos.

Apesar de tudo, Itachi não se arrependia de ter largado a casa dos pais. Nunca, nunca sentira por eles o amor incondicional de um filho. "Traidores sujos", "vermes ridículos", nada de papai e mamãe. Assim que conseguiu a bolsa para o melhor colégio da cidade, pegou suas roupas, algum dinheiro e, num esforço descomunal para engolir seu orgulho, pediu aos pais que fizessem ao menos alguma coisa que prestasse em toda a suas inúteis vidas, e assinassem toda a papelada de matrícula. Seu dinheiro era o bastante para comer um café da manha razoável (um muffin e um copo de refri), mas nunca daria para comprar um apartamento decente ou entrar e arcar com as despesas de uma república. Logo, encontrou um barraco abandonado a 3 quarteirões do colégio. É claro que ninguém sabia que morava ali, só seu melhor amigo, Hidan, que indicou o colégio para ele. "Amanhã, tenho trabalho... Merda...". E adormeceu.

_7:00, segunda-feira, primeiro dia de aula_

- Ohayo, Zetsu-sama. – Itachi cumprimentou polidamente o chefe.

- Bom dia, Itachi-san. – O homem bipolar respondeu mecanicamente, sem olhá-lo.

Itachi se dirigiu à bancada onde deveria atender aos clientes da videolocadora. Logo se formou uma fila, e Itachi atendia a todos com a mesma expressão apática. Se levasse em conta o quesito "simpatia", Zetsu despediria o garoto. Mas os quesitos "eficiência" e "salário" o impediam de fazê-lo. Itachi trabalhava rápido, sem reclamar, e como era estudante, recebia pouco sem pedir mais. Perfeito. Sem contar que atraía inúmeras garotinhas tímidas que vinham à loja somente para observá-lo, e aproveitavam pra levar uma fita.

- Ah, Itachi, o que você acha de vir no sábado? _Nós _queríamos fazer uma promoção "dois-por-um", e te _pagaremos_ hora extra. **É claro que não vai ser grande coisa, você é só um adolescente mesmo...**Cala a boca! É claro que vai ser um valor razoável! **Ah ta bom, mas lembre-se que é nosso dinheiro! **Ta assustando o garoto! **Quem mandou ser um maricas... – **O homem sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para Itachi como que pedindo desculpas pela discussão com sua outra personalidade. Itachi nem ligou.

- Hora extra...Tá bom, mas eu quero que VOCÊ venha, não aquele outro...Ele é um mão-de-vaca...

Fim do expediente. Itachi agarrou a mochila que levara e correu para pegar o ônibus no ponto próximo. Conseguiu chegar a tempo e se sentou, já cansado da corrida e do trabalho. Encostou a cabeça no vidro gelado e fechou os olhos, pretendendo tirar um cochilo até o colégio. Pretendendo, eu disse, pois um garoto de máscara laranja berrante, provavelmente do 1º ano, sentou ao seu lado, e desatou a falar:

- Oi! Oi! Oi! Meu nome é Tobi, qual é o seu nome, o meu é Tobi! – O banco balançava com os pulinhos de excitação do garoto.

- Itachi...Uchiha Itachi... – Amaldiçoou o garoto com o olhar.

- UUUUHHHH! Então é você o famoso Uchiha? Que legallegallegallegal!!! Eu sou o Tobi acho que já falei isso né, mas você parece legal porque seus olhos são vermelhos você parece cansado você gosta de chocolate? Eu gosto de chocolate e de açúcar e de ursinhos e de arco-íris e de brincar correr gritar pular- parada pra tomar fôlego- e de correr e de brincar e de açúúúcar. Você parece cansado seus olhos tão vermelhos e você tem duas cicatrizes bem estranhas você parece cansado você ta com olheiras você usa drogas? Papai falou que é feio, eu não posso mas eles falaram que eu não posso comer açúcar mas eu como assim mesmo porque eu gosto de açúcar você gosta de açúcar? Você tem pai? E mãe? E irmão? E cachorro? Eu tenho uma chinchila, e ela fala comigo de vez em quando o nome dela é fluffy porque ela é fofa sacou? Você é legal quer ser meu amigo? Eu tenho poucos amigos... – Nessa hora, o garoto sugou uma golfada enorme de ar, e sorriu por detrás da máscara. Itachi o encarava friamente. O ônibus parou na escola primária e – Graças ao bom Deus, ou Jashin, ou quem quer que seja – o garoto disse que era o ponto dele e desceu.

- E aí, Uchiha? O barraco já desabou? – O garoto branco de cabelos cinzas penteados para trás riu para o amigo.

- Oi Hidan. Não, ainda tou esperando...A última chuva chegou bem perto... – Hidan já estava acostumado ao humor do amigo pela manhã, e também sabia da vida difícil de Itachi. Ele mesmo vivia de favor, mas eram poucos os que sabiam disso.

- Espera...Você aqui no primeiro horário? Que que houve? O professor te derrubou da cama?

- Vai tomar no c*, seu filho da p*ta! Foi só que ontem ele tava com enxaqueca...Aí eu fui dormir cedo... – O garoto cruzou os braços, ressentido.

- Ainda é tão bizarro imaginar você e o professor...Argh! – Itachi não achava nada estranho saber que o amigo tinha um relacionamento com um professor, homem e bem mais velho, falava aquilo só pra provocar o outro.

- Então não imagina, c*ralho! – Hidan bufou, e foi embora batendo os pés. O Uchiha seguiu para o ginásio, onde teria educação física. Havia um alvoroço de garotas risonhas na entrada, observando algo. "Hum, será que o Hidan resolveu ficar seminu de novo?", pensou desinteressado. Planejava ouvir o que o professor tinha a dizer só pra marcar presença e matar a aula, não tinha energia o suficiente para correr, jogar ou levantar uma almofada. A porta do depósito de bolas se abriu e de lá saiu um homem bastante alto e muito musculoso. As garotas amontoadas arfaram, e Itachi pôde finalmente ver o professor.

- Caramba! – Foi só o que sussurrou, corando.

- Boa tarde classe! Meu nome é Kisame Hoshigaki, e serei seu instrutor de educação física este ano! – O homem abriu um largo sorriso, simpático. Era jovem, apesar do tamanho, e tinha pele clara, com olhos cor-de-mel, quase amarelos. O cabelo preto, muito preto, estava espetado com gel e ele usava uma faixa na testa. A camiseta sem manga colava-se ao seu corpo simplesmente escultural, e os braços cruzados ressaltavam ainda mais os músculos definidos. Itachi o encarava abestalhado com a beleza do professor. Só acordou do transe quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado por ele, na chamada.

- Ah, eu, presente.- Sua voz saiu fraca. O instrutor o observou longamente, curioso. Depois, entregou bolas para todos e iniciou um jogo de queimado. O gênio Uchiha fugiu para o banheiro e dormiu a aula inteira, até que o estridente sinal o acordou:

- Bem, senhorita, posso saber por que não foi jogar com os outras garotas? – Uma sombra grande surgiu no chão a frente de Itachi.

- Na, er...Bem, senhor Hoshigaki...é que eu... – Ele balbuciou, corando furiosamente.

- Hum, boa desculpa. Dessa vez, vou fazer vista grossa. Mas estou de olho em você – acrescentou, com uma piscadela.

- E...Eu tenho que ir! – O Uchiha saiu correndo, trombando em tudo, nervoso." Ele é tão...tão..." , pensava enquanto corria. "Mas, ele pensa que eu sou uma garota?". Entrou na sala, arfando e suado. Teve biologia e geografia, e depois desceu para o pátio, para o intervalo. Continuava pensando no ocorrido, e entrou no banheiro para lavar o rosto e pensar com mais clareza. Depois de certificar-se de ter se limpado bem, ergueu os olhos para ver sua imagem no espelho. " Hum, talvez eu me pareça com uma garota...", Ele passou as mãos nas madeixas negras e correu os dedos pela face delicada e feminina. " Definitivamente, se eu usasse uma saia, nem imaginariam que eu era homem. Talvez seja por isso que o Hidan me cantou quando me conheceu...". Sem perceber, acabara de minar uma idéia. Seguiu para a mesa onde almoçava com os amigos, mas se sentou isolado em um canto. " Hum...Será que...se eu usasse uniforme feminino...ele descobriria? Será que ele...gostaria?" :

- Cara, você ta com uma cara péssima... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Sasori perguntou.

- Na, ah! Não é nada, só trabalho demais... – Itachi comeu em silêncio, e seguiu para a aula de história. A presença do professor e amante de Hidan, Kakuzu, fez com que o garoto voltasse aos seus devaneios." Bem, o Kakuzu não liga para a idade, e Kisame é bem mais novo do que ele...Espera! Kisame? Ele é o professor Hoshigaki, e não um aluno qualquer! E você não é uma garota!"

- Algum problema. Itachi? – O professor perguntou. Itachi então percebeu que tinha se levantado e batido na mesa, em sua indignação, e se sentou devagar, pedindo desculpas.

_Na semana seguinte, segunda-feira, primeiro horário: Ed. F!_

- Nem acredito que me convenceu a fazer isso... – Um garoto moreno, com olhos rubi reclamava, com as faces tão vermelhas como o cabelo do ruivinho do seu lado.

- Ora, Itachi-san, você ficou ótimo assim! – Um loirinho de saia sorriu amigavelmente para o amigo.

- É, Itachi-kun, você e o Deidara-san são os únicos meninos que eu conheço que ficam bem, assim. – O ruivo sorriu malicioso. O grupo chamava atenção por onde passava. Não pelo fato de Deidara e Itachi estarem usando saias, ninguém veria a diferença entre os dois e uma garota comum, mas pelo fato de serem extraordinariamente bonitos. A atenção recebida redobrou quando um albino de camisa aberta, exibindo o peitoral, se juntou ao grupo. Hidan apresentara Deidara e Sasori ao novato, e logo se tornaram bons amigos, ou pelo menos o máximo que a personalidade introspectiva de Itachi permitia.

- Uau! Você devia se vestir assim mais vezes! Se eu não te conhecesse há tanto tempo, e soubesse que é a fim daquele professor, eu juro que te pegava! – exclamou o de olhos violeta.

- Cala a boca! – sussurrou o Uchiha, nervoso. Porém não pôde conter um sorrisinho, ao perceber que ninguém perceberia que era um garoto. Com a ajuda de Deidara com as roupas e Sasori, para dar apoio moral, esperava que não fosse reconhecido como homem. Seu cabelo longo e preso num rabo-de-cavalo na nuca, os cílios longos e o físico magro e leve, Itachi parecia mais com uma garota do que qualquer outra menina do colégio.

- Hum, agora eu tenho Ed. Física...- Suava frio

- Boa sorte, 'Tachi-san! – Exclamou o loirinho.

- Nos encontre no intervalo, queremos saber de tudo... – O baixinho ruivo disse, rindo discretamente. "Como se fosse acontecer alguma coisa...", pensou, pessimista. Entrou no ginásio, sentindo as pernas tremerem.

- Itachi, não é mesmo? Espero que hoje jogue com as outras! – Kisame apareceu atrás do assustado garoto, rindo simpático.

- Ah! Er, claro...

- Te assustei? Foi mal! – O tom informal deixou o Uchiha menos tenso. Sorriu, e arriscou um tom amigável.

- Não foi nada, Hoshigaki-sensei.

- Pode me chamar de Kisame! Bem, vamos a aula. – O professor guiou Itachi até a quadra. – Vai jogar hoje, não vai, Itachi-chan? – Itachi sentiu uma mão passar em volta de sua cintura. Sentiu também o rosto queimar furiosamente, balbuciou uma afirmação e correu para se sentar. Nem teve opção: teve que participar da aula, correr, pular, jogar e suar até que não agüentou mais. Sentou-se no chão, bem onde estava, e tentou controlar a respiração ofegante. O instrutor, que observava e fazia anotações de tempos em tempos, correu para ver se estava tudo bem:

- Itachi-chan, tudo bem? – Agachou-se para falar com o garoto/garota.

- Tudo bem, só um pouco de cansaço, não precisa se preocupar... – E desmaiou.

Tudo estava muito escuro. Sentia uma superfície macia sob seu corpo, e ouvia vozes:

- Já acordou?

- Ainda não, professor, talvez demore um pouquinho. – Uma mulher de voz cansada respondeu.

- Hum...E o que aconteceu? – A voz parecia preocupada.

- Deve ter sido exercício demais, ou talvez fraqueza, não posso saber ainda. – Uma pausa – Bem, vou tentar ligar para os pais de novo. Pode ficar aqui com ela? Se acordar, só mantenha-a deitada. – Ouviu os passos miúdos saindo da sala, e ouviu os passos largos de quem se aproxima. Pôde sentir que o olhavam, e hesitou em abrir os olhos, queria ver o que ele faria. Fez força para não tremer quando sentiu dedos gentis tocarem sua face. Aqueles dedos tão leves desceram, seguindo a linha de seu maxilar, acariciando-lhe a pele. Não conseguiu evitar, um calafrio percorreu-lhe a espinha, e sentiu os dedos deixarem seu rosto rapidamente. " Não tem mais jeito" , e abriu os olhos lentamente, como se acabasse de despertar. Um vulto grande estava ao seu lado, observando-o:

- Está melhor? – O sorriso doce era como um raio de sol.

- Sim, eu acho...- Tentou se sentar, mas foi impedido por mãos largas que seguraram seus ombros na maca.

- É melhor que fique deitado, Itachi...-kun... – Choque. Itachi...kun? Então, ele já sabia? O calor subiu-lhe ao rosto, junto com o sangue, fazendo-o ruborizar.

- Não se preocupe, não vou contar pra ninguém, se não quiser... – Mal podia olhar no rosto do professor. Que vergonha, que vergonha! Sentiu raiva de si mesmo, daquela saia ridícula. Apertou bem os olhos, esperando que o homem ao seu lado sumisse, se desfizesse em uma nuvem de fumaça. Mas ele ainda estava ali...

- Desde quando...- Sua voz saiu embolada.

- Não foi difícil. Embora eu admita que você fique bem com essas roupas. – Quis morrer quando ouviu a risada sincera. Porém, riu também.

- Você tem um sorriso lindo, devia sorrir mais vezes. – Ele se aproximou.

- É difícil sorrir, quando se sente tão cansado que até falar te esgota... – Replicou

- Você mora sozinho? – Podia notar a curiosidade contida na voz grave.

- Sim, mas não sei se posso chamar aquilo de casa. É mais um barraco, ainda mais depois da ultima enchente...

- Enchente?! Seus pais sabem disso?

- Meus pais? Pfff! – Fez uma careta de desprezo.

- E por que desmaiou? – Kisame notara que chegara a um ponto sensível.

- Deve ser por que não tomo café, e também não janto faz uns dois ou três dias...

- Mas isso não está certo! – A indignação fez Itachi sorrir novamente. Era tão fácil conversar com ele.

- Muitas coisas não estão certas. Mas é onde eu vivo, e é assim que vai ser, até que eu me forme ou que aquele barraco desabe...O que não deve demorar muito...- O instrutor se levantou, sério e pensativo. Deu uma carona para ele, e ao parar na esquina:

- Acho que vem chuva...- O Uchiha saiu do carro e seguiu pela rua estreita e suja. Ouviu os pneus rolando e não demorou muito, a previsão se cumpriu: gotas frias e gordas estalaram em sua pele nua e no chão, rapidamente se transformando em uma chuva contínua e forte. " Não, de novo não!", o jovem pensou, correndo para casa. Parou em frente, olhando para o barraco que balançava sob o vento forte. "Ai caramba!", correu pra dentro, e começou a catar tudo o que ainda não estava encharcado. Logo uma enxurrada descia a rua, a água lamacenta invadindo todos os quartos. Itachi estava molhado até a alma, e, sem prestar atenção ao chão, tropeçou numa panela e caiu de cara no barro que recobria tudo. As paredes balançavam, e o temporal ficava ainda mais forte. Prateleiras começaram a cair, goteiras se formavam em toda parte, a construção ameaçava ceder. "Merda! Merda! Não vai dar!!" Gritava enquanto corria com os braços carregados com seu material escolar que ainda não tinha sido levado pela água, para fora do barraco. Foi a conta de saltar pela porta e sua casa se transformar em um monte de escombros enlameados. A chuva se esforçava por molhá-lo ainda mais, mas isso já não era possível. Cada centímetro do seu corpo estava coberto de barro e água, o cabelo pingava, os livros se desfaziam entre seus dedos, sua boca tremia. Sentiu gotas escorrerem pela face, quentes, que não eram chuva. Caiu de joelhos, tentando conter o choro. Sua casa, seu material, tudo, fora levado em questão de minutos. A alegria que sentira em estar com Kisame foi embora com a enxurrada. O barulho era tanto que nem ao menos ouviu o som de pneus derrapando atrás de si, ignorou os faróis que brilhavam as suas costas, e só se mexeu quando sentiu-se ser puxado pela camisa:

- Vem logo! Não tem mais jeito! – As mãos rudes o levantaram. Nem pensou em oferecer resistência, apenas entrou no carro em que já estivera a pouco tempo, sentou-se no banco traseiro e observou, ainda em choque, o homem grande e lindo ligar o carro:

- Pr...Professor? – Balbuciou, os dentes batendo furiosamente.

- Sinto muito, meu carro não tem aquecedor. Mas já estamos chegando. – Itachi se encolheu no estofamento limpo, encharcando tudo. Tremia de modo convulso, seus lábios arroxeados e a pele pálida. Via os olhos mel o olharem de relance pelo retrovisor, a testa franzida de preocupação. Logo o carro parou e o homem abriu a porta para ele. Itachi não se mexeu. Sentia os músculos rijos, e Kisame não teve escolha senão levá-lo nos braços até uma cama ampla e quente.

- Pronto. Espera só um pouco - Ele saiu e logo voltou trazendo várias toalhas. Esfregou o corpo do adolescente tentando aquecê-lo, e assim que lhe pareceu um pouco menos molhado, apontou para uma porta e disse:

- Banho, agora. O Uchiha obedeceu sem pestanejar , e seus músculos duros amoleceram lentamente sob a água pelando. Saiu limpo e quente, e viu sobre a cama uma blusa e uma calça de moletom grandes demais para serem suas. Vestiu-as e desceu as escadas, encontrando o professor na cozinha com uma panela grande.

- Ah, já acabou? Senta aí!

- Er, Kisame, essa é a sua casa?

- É sim, assim que o temporal começou, voltei e te encontrei na frente de um monte de barro que suponho que era sua casa.

- Ah, é... – O sangue subiu-lhe a face, lembrando-se do choro, do estado de choque e dos braços quentes que o levaram.

- Bom apetite! – A voz alegre exclamou, pondo um prato de sopa na frente do jovem sentado.

_Naquela noite..._

Um rapaz desceu as escadas silenciosamente e se dirigiu a cozinha, receoso. Olhou em volta, e, não vendo ninguém, abriu o freezer e pegou uma lata de refri. Tomou um longo gole, e já tinha a boca cheia, quando a luz se acendeu:

- Isso não é muito saudável... – Itachi cuspiu todo o refri no chão da cozinha, tamanho o seus susto.

- Ah, olha o que você me fez fazer! Que susto! – Reclamou, se esquecendo que era a casa do professor, o refri do professor, e o professor que estava ali rindo de sua reação.

- Desculpa, mas eu não acho que você devia tomar isso a essa hora. Na verdade, em hora nenhuma! – O homem vestia apenas uma calça leve, e ria ainda.

- Ah, corta essa de nutricionista. Aposto que você come tanta bobagem quanto eu! – Itachi tentava obrigar seu cérebro a ignorar o corpo seminu que o fazia suar.

- Com certeza não. E, já que está na MINHA casa, vai comer o que eu mandar. – Kisame pegou um copo e o encheu de leite ate a borda, tirando o refri das mãos do adolescente e o jogando no lixo. – Beba.

- Eu _odeio_ leite...- Tentou discutir, mas bebeu assim mesmo.

- Bom garoto. Agora, cama. – Disse o instrutor, sorrindo.

ACOOOOOOORRRRDAAAAAA!

- O que houve? Invasão? Assalto? Desabamento? Apocalipse? – Itachi pulou na cama, desesperado, procurando de onde viera o grito que o despertara.

- Acorda!!! Itachi-kuuun! – A voz grave vinha da janela. O homem de cabelos pretos curtos estava no jardim da frente, de camiseta e short, acenando freneticamente.

- Que que você quer? – Itachi sempre ficava rabugento pela manhã. O professor hesitou, encarando o aluno. Mas logo sorriu e gritou:

- Caminhada matinal!

- Você é maluco? São 5 da manhã! Ainda tenho duas horas até meu trabalho! – O jovem pulou na cama e cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro " Ótimo! Vim parar na casa de um maluco". Porém, nem teve tempo de cochilar, e já sentiu o colchão ser puxado sob seu corpo. Caiu com tudo no chão, surpreso:

- Qual é? Me deixa dormir!

- Minha casa, minhas regras, garoto. E você vai caminhar comigo!

Itachi ainda tentou reclamar, mas diante da ameaça do professor de vesti-lo ele mesmo, caso não se apressasse, vestiu uma bermuda e uma camisa qualquer que achou na gaveta, ambas largas, e desceu.

- Muito bem! Então, nós vamos dar a volta no quarteirão quatro ou seis vezes? – O homem alto já estava do lado de fora.

- Ta louco? Uma vez e já ta ótimo! É mais do que os exercícios que eu faço em um ano! – Exclamou o adolescente.

- É por isso que está magro assim! Ok, pra começar, só TRÊS voltas essa semana. – Ele cedeu, com um sorriso debochado.

Itachi suava. A camiseta colava-se em seu corpo, a bermuda caía e ele mal podia ver as costas largas a sua frente. Não agüentando mais, sentou-se no chão, exausto. Minutos depois, o instrutor voltava:

- Você é bem mais mole do que eu achava! Quer que eu te carregue?

- Na verdade, eu to um pouco tonto. – Ele tremia, e se apoiou na calçada.

- Você não ta nada bem. Acha que pode caminhar até em casa? A resposta foi que Itachi tapou a boca com as mãos, e liberou seu jantar na calçada.

- Acho que isso é um não... – Passando os braços em volta do corpo mole do adolescente, ergueu-o com facilidade do chão sujo. " Ele é tão leve. Não deve pesar quase nada. Por quantas dificuldades esse garoto já passou?" O encarou, a face delicada ligeiramente esverdeada. Ainda que magro e pálido Itachi era lindo. Soltara os cabelos negros, que caíam como uma cortina, cobrindo o antebraço do homem. Sua pele clara acentuada pela palidez era perfeita, sem as usuais espinhas que deformam os rostos dos adolescentes comuns. Mas aquele não era um adolescente comum. Mesmo que suas pálpebras estivessem fechadas, Kisame podia imaginá-lo com os olhos de rubi a olhá-lo, rubros como duas gotas de sangue. A boca bem delineada e rosada se moveu, e o garoto se mexeu mais, desconfortável. Kisame o ajeitou como uma criança em seus braços, e retirou uma mecha molhada de seu belo rosto. Assim que chegou a casa, pôs o garoto no chão, para que pudesse destrancar a porta. Subiu com Itachi para o quarto de hospedes, e limpou-lhe o rosto com um pano úmido.

- Kisame-san, pode me trazer água? O Uchiha pálido se sentia constrangido com tanta atenção, mas não sentia a menor vontade de se mexer. O professor não respondeu, Ficou encarando o aluno-hospede, sério. Ele se aproximou, se apoiando na cama. Seu braço passou pelas costas do garoto, erguendo-o e puxando-o. Itachi não teve a mínima reação, só sentia seu coração pular e o suor escorrer pela face. Mas tudo isso passou quando o homem o beijou, e esqueceu de tudo. Abriu os olhos quando ele se afastou, um sorriso brincava em seus lábios:

- Água, então? Perguntou. O outro só acenou, e bebeu avidamente sem uma palavra.

- Quente, não? Perguntou Kisame. Nenhuma resposta.

- Por que você não me responde?! Ele ficou nervoso. Mas os olhos vermelhos que o encaravam dissiparam a raiva. Logo já estava sem camisa, e tirava a camiseta do aluno.

_Naquela noite:_

- Itachi-san, já acordou? – Um braço forte passou por suas costas, despertando-o.

- Sim. Kisame-sensei....

- Humm? - Ele esperou..

- Bem, e agora?

- E agora o que?

- é que...você é professor, e eu não tenho casa, se eu ficar aqui...pode ser mau pra você. Não quero que perca seu emprego.

- Ita-kun, você é tão fofo!! Não se preocupe, eu decido o que faço da minha vida. Nenhum diretor idiota vai me separar de você! – Ele deu um beijo rápido no garoto deitado e se leventou. – Vai querer jantar?

- Claro... – O instrutor se dirigiu para a porta, e logo voltou com uma bandeja com comida e um copo cheio até a borda de...leite. – Olha, eu sei que você _odeia_ leite, mas é muito saudável. Você ta em fase de crescimento e tem que se alimentar bem, a partir de agora eu vou cuidar de que você coma bem e ... - Uma mão tapou sua boca, impedindo-o de continuar seu discurso de sr. Saúde.

- Kisame-san...

- Mmmm! – Ele tentou brigar.

- Eu te amo.


End file.
